Happy End?
by Daisukifan
Summary: Meine erste FF Edward verlässt Bella und denkt, dass er sie nie wieder sehen wird. Doch ob er da Recht behält?
1. Schmerz

Schmerz

**Schmerz**

So, dass ist nun meine aller erste FF. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich mich mal trauen werde eine zu veröffentlichen

Aber ich bin über meinen Schatten gesprungen und hoffe, dass sie euch gefällt-

Dieses Kappi ist meinem Bis(s) zum Morgengrauen-Zirkel gewidmet, aber besonders Engel-chan. Mit der ich so viel Gemeinsamkeiten habe, dass es schon langsam unheimlich istXD

„_Wir werden gehen."_

Immer und immer wieder hörte ich Edwards Wörter, als ich versuchte ihn einzuholen. Ich stolperte durch den Wald, ohne überhaupt mitzubekommen, wo ich hin lief. Ob es der Weg zu seinem Haus war, wusste ich nicht. Ich lief einfach weiter durch den Regen

.

„_Bella, ich möchte nicht, dass du mit mir kommst." „Du…möchtest…mich nicht?" „Nein."_

Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass mir mein Herz rausgerissen wurde. Der Schmerz, den ich fühlte, wurde unerträglich. Mein Körper wurde langsam schwerer und schwerer. Obwohl ich schnell laufen wollte, ging es einfach nicht. Der Regen hatte mich inzwischen vollkommen durchnässt. Meine Haare klebten mir ins Gesicht und durch die Regentropfen verschwamm mein Blick immer mehr. Sie liefen mir in großen Strömen, dass Gesicht hinunter. Oder waren es meine Tränen? Ich musste schon eine Weile gelaufen sein, denn der Boden war mittlerweile völlig durchweicht und rutschig. Die Sonne war schon fast vollkommen untergegangen und nur noch ein paar Sonnenstrahlen schafften es durch die dichten Baumkronen zu dringen, um mir meinen Weg zu leuchten. Allmählich nahm das Klingen in meinen Ohren zu und ich konnte nicht mal mehr sagen, ob ich mich überhaupt noch bewegte.

„_Bella, du bist nicht gut für mich."_

Damit war meine schlimmste Angst und Befürchtung wahr geworden. Ed… _er_ hatte erkannt, dass ich seiner nicht würdig bin. Ich hatte es natürlich schon immer gewusst, aber wahr haben, wollte ich es trotzdem nicht. Wahrscheinlich weil er mir immer und immer wieder gesagt hatte, wie sehr er mich liebt. Aber es musste ja irgendwann so kommen. Ich bin ja immerhin doch nur ein kleiner, schwacher Mensch. Es war absolut nachvollziehbar, dass ich ihm irgendwann nicht mehr reichen würde. Ich verdiene so jemand besonderes, wie ihn überhaupt nicht. Hat er mich deswegen nicht verwandeln wollen? Weil er gewusst hatte, dass er mich früher oder später nicht mehr lieben würde? Das war mein letzter Gedanke, bevor der Boden unter meinen Füßen nachgab und ich im strömenden Regen atemlos zusammen brach.

„Bella!"

„Bella, wo bist du?!"

Als ich langsam aufwachte, war die Sonne vollständig verschwunden. Alles um mich herum war dunkel. Dunkel und feucht. _Wo bin ich?_

Ganz langsam legte sich das Chaos meiner Gedanken und ich konnte mich wieder an die vergangenen Momente erinnert. Tränen schossen mir in die Augen und der furchtbare Schmerz in meiner Brust nahm wieder zu. Schmerz. Das war alles was ich spürte. Schmerz und diese unheimliche Kälte. _Wie lang ich hier wohl schon liege?_

„Bella!"

„Bella, antworte! Bitte!"

_Charlie? _Ich wollte ihm antworten, doch irgendwie fand ich meine Stimme nicht. _**Er **__hatte immer gesagt, dass er meine Stimme über alles liebte. _Der Schmerz wurde wieder stärker.

Ich wollte nur noch sterben und diese schrecklichen Erinnerungen vergessen.

„Oh, mein Gott! Bella, bitte antworte doch!"

Ich konnte die Verzweifelung in seiner Stimme nicht ertragen. Das hatte Charlie nicht verdient. Aber meine Stimme blieb verschwunden…

Statt meiner Stimme hörte ich ein rascheln hinter mir. Plötzlich packte mich eine Hand an der Schulter.

„Bella. Da bist du ja endlich. Keine Sorge, jetzt ist alles in Ordnung. Ich bring dich zu deinem Dad."

„Ich habe sie!"

Und ohne eine Antwort von mir zu erwarten, hob mich der unbekannte Mann auf seine Arme und lief los. Er lief schnell. Sehr schnell sogar. Doch im Vergleich zu meinen Bewegungen ist wahrscheinlich alles schnell. _**Er **_ist auch immer sehr schnell gelaufen. Bei diesem Gedanken nahm der Schmerz wieder zu und ich wurde zum zweiten Mal ohnmächtig.

Als ich aufwachte, lag ich in meinem Bett. Ich schaute zu meinem Fenster hinaus und erkannte, dass es mitten in der Nacht war, denn es war draußen alles dunkel. Dunkel. Genau wie meine Seele. Ich spürte nichts. Überhaupt nichts. Mein gesamter Körper war taub. Aber so schlecht war das gar nicht, denn so konnte ich den Schmerzen entfliehen. Also starrte ich an meine Zimmerdecke und dachte nicht mehr nach. Ich war wie tot.

Irgendwann kam, dann auch Charlie in mein Zimmer. Ich hörte zwar seine Stimme, aber ich verstand nicht was er sagte. Es war so als ich am anderen Ende eines Tunnels stand und nur noch den Schluss vom Echo hörte. Aber ich wollte es auch gar nicht wissen. Es interessierte mich nicht. Ich wollte einfach nur da liegen und nicht nachdenken. Ab und zu hörte ich ein paar Wortfetzen wie, „…musst…essen." „Sag…passiert ist." „…bring…Kerl um."

Umbringen? Wen will Charlie denn umbringen? Ich hätte lieber nicht darüber nachdenken sollen, denn deswegen hörte ich jetzt alles was er sagte.

„Bella, jetzt reicht es. Ich habe Renée angerufen. Sie und Phil kommen her und holen dich ab."

Nach diesem Satz war ich hellwach. Weg?! Ich wollte hier nicht weg. Dann kann ich _**ihn **_ja nie wieder sehen. Dann habe ich keine Chance mehr!

„Nein!" Meine Stimme klang eher krächzend, als überzeugend.

„Bella! Du redest wieder!" Er schien den Tränen nah zu sein.

„Ich will nicht! Ich will hier nicht weg!"

„Aber…aber Bella. Hier wirst du nicht glücklich!" Oh, wie unrecht er hatte.

„Doch, werde ich! Hier… hier sind all meine Freunde. Ich wohne gerne hier!"

„Bella red keinen Quatsch! Du bist hier todunglücklich. Seit…_**er**_ …dich auf eine so miese Art und Weise verlassen hat, kannst du hier nicht glücklich werden." Ich habe Charlie noch nie so hasserfüllt über einen anderen Menschen reden hören.

„Bitte Dad! Bitte…" Damit war der Schmerz wieder da und ich konnte die Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten. Charlie schaute mich erst hilflos an, nahm mich dann aber doch in den Arm.

„Bella. Shhhh. Ganz ruhig. Bitte hör auf zu weinen. Bitte."

Doch ich konnte nicht aufhören, der Schmerz war einfach zu groß und dann noch zu wissen, dass ich aus Forks wegmusste, gab mir den Rest.

„Bella, also von mir aus okay. Aber wir müssen erst mit Renée darüber reden. Einverstanden?"

„Oh danke Daddy." Ich war ja so erleichtert. Jetzt musste ich nur noch Mum überreden.

„Dann komm Bella. Sie landet in einer halben Stunde."

„Was? Wo landet sie? Hier in Forks?" Wie lange war ich denn nicht ansprechbar gewesen?

„Ja. Ich habe nicht mehr weiter gewusst Bells. Du lagst eine ganze Woche in deinem Bett ohne zu reden oder dich auch nur zu bewegen." Eine Woche? Es kam mir viel kürzer vor.

Ich merkte beim Laufen zum Wagen, das es wirklich eine Woche gewesen war, denn ich hatte Probleme überhaupt zu stehen. Am Flughafen angekommen warteten wir. Wir warteten und warteten. Aber das Flugzeug kam einfach nicht.

„Dad, wann hätte das Flugzeug landen müssen." Ich wurde langsam echt nervös und fing an mir Sorgen zu machen.

„Vor zwei Stunden, Bells…" Und auch ihm hörte man deutlich die Nervosität an.

„Oh mein Gott! Chief Swan!" Zwei uniformierte Männer kamen auf meinen Vater zu gerannt.

„Es…es ist schrecklich! Das Flugzeug ihrer Ex-Frau! Es…es ist abgestürzt!"

„Was?! Gibt es Überlebende?"

„Nein…Alle Passagiere sind umgekommen…"

Bei der Beerdigung

Womit hatte ich das verdient? Hatte ich irgendetwas falsch gemacht?

„Komm Bells, wir müssen nach vorne zum Sarg."

Mit langsamen Schritten ging ich zusammen mit Charlie zu Sarg. Er musste mich den ganzen Weg stützen, denn sonst wäre ich wieder zusammen gebrochen. Seit dem Tod meiner Mutter konnte ich mich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten.

Ich stütze mich am Sarg ab und wartete bis Charlie fertig war. Ich blickte ihn an und gab ihm zu verstehen, dass nur Mum die folgenden Wörter hören sollte. Charlie verstand es sofort und ging weiter zu Phils Sarg.

„Mum. Es… es tut mir so Leid. Ich wollte nicht das so stirbst. Das ist alles meine Schuld. Wäre ich nicht so schwach gewesen, hättest du nicht in dieses Flugzeug steigen müssen. Ich werde mir das nie verzeihen können. Es tut mir schrecklich Leid! Ich hab dich lieb Mum…"

Ich schaffte es noch irgendwie zu Phils Sarg und verabschiedete mich auch von ihm.

Nun wurden die beiden Särge runter in die Gräber gelassen und der Pfarrer sprach das letze Gebet.

„Komm Bells. Fahren wir nach Hause."

Er umfasste meine Hüfte und so gingen wir zum Auto um nach Hause zu fahren.

Der Regen prasselte gegen die Windschutzscheibe. Während der Fahrt schwiegen wie beide. Und kurz bevor wir zu Hause ankamen geschah es. Ein Reh sprang plötzlich auf die Straße und Charlie versuchte auszuweichen. Das Auto überschlug sich und wir wurden beide aus dem Auto in den Wald geschleudert. Der Aufprall schmerzte sehr, doch ich hatte mir wahrscheinlich nur ein Bein gebrochen. Doch meine Hand wurde plötzlich so warm und etwas flüssiges berührte sie. Blut. Ich richtete mich unter Schmerzen auf und fand keine Wunde an meiner Hand. Als ich mich umblickte, sah ich Charlie neben mir liegen. Ein spitzer Ast ragte durch seinen Körper. Es war sein Blut gewesen was ich gespürt hatte.

„Oh, mein Gott! Nein! Bitte nicht! Dad bitte sag was!"

„…"

„Dad?!"

„Es…tut mir Leid… Bells…"

„ Dad, nichts muss dir Leid tun. Ich hatte bei dir die glücklichste Zeit meines Lebens!"

„Wirklich?!

„Ja? … Das freut mich." Seine Stimme wurde immer leiser, so dass ich mich zu ihm runterbeugen musste.

„Bells? …ich liebe dich…"

„Ich liebe dich auch Dad."

„Dad?"

„…"

„Daddy?"

„Dad bitte nicht. Lass mich nicht alleine!"

Mir kam es vor, als hätte ich Stunden an seiner Seite geweint. Inzwischen war sein Körper bereits kalt geworden.

Da hörte ich ein Knacken hinter mir. Und im nächsten Augenblick stand eine bekannt blasse Person vor mir.

Es war…

So das war es erst mal. Ich hoffe, das es für meine erste FF einigermaßen in Ordnung war.

Also immer her mit den Kommis. Kritik ist selbstverständlich erwünscht.

Bis zum nächsten Kappi.

Knuschi Daisukifan


	2. Alte Bekannte und neue Freunde

Alte Bekannte und neue Freunde

**Alte Bekannte und neue Freunde**

Ich hatte vorher vergessen zu sagen: I don't own Twilight or New Moon, Eclipse or anything else from Stephenie Meyer. She is the genius and the new president of the world, I'm only one of her admires

Widmung: Engel-chan ( Alice)

Luckychicken (Melli)

„_Daddy?"_

„_Dad bitte nicht. Lass mich nicht alleine!"_

_Mir kam es vor, als hätte ich Stunden an seiner Seite geweint. Inzwischen war sein Körper bereits kalt geworden._

_Da hörte ich ein Knacken hinter mir. Und im nächsten Augenblick stand eine bekannt blasse Person vor mir._

_Es war…_

Es war eine mir nur all zu bekannte Person. Mit jedem ihrer Schritte auf mich zu, kam mein Ende näher. Obwohl ich sah, dass sie immer näher und näher kam, spürte ich keine Angst nicht mal Panik und das obwohl ich gleich sterben würde. Und nur einen Moment später, als ich meinen Gedanken zu Ende gedacht hatte, stand sie vor mir. Victoria war zurückgekehrt. (Jetzt ist es raus Einige von euch waren ja noch recht optimistisch und hatten gehofft es wäre Alice oder gar Edward, aber nicht in meiner Geschichte. MuhahahahahahahahahXD)

Sie blickte mich aus ihren feuerroten Augen erbarmungslos und kalt an. Ein kleines teuflisches Lachen zierte ihre Lippen, die nun leicht geöffnet waren und ihre scharfen Zähne entblößten.

„Na wenn das nicht meine beste Freundin Bella wäre! Wer hätte gedacht, dass ich dich so schnell finden würde? Aber ich muss sagen du hast dich verändert, Bella. Irgendwie wie bist du noch blässer als ich und dünn bist du auch geworden."

Sie musterte mich von oben bist unten und man sah richtig, dass sie versuchte heraus zu finden, warum ich mich so verändert hatte. Woher sollte sie auch wissen, dass ich in letzter Zeit kaum was essen konnte, geschweige denn mein Zimmer verlassen habe.

Ihr Blick wich von meinem Körper und nun schaute sie links an mir vorbei. Ich wusste zu 100 auf was sie schaute.

„Oh! Wenn ich mich nicht sehr irre, ist das dein Vater oder Bella? Der sieht aber ganz schön mitgenommen aus. Sein Blut müsste mittlerweile schon kalt sein, oder?

Ein Schauer lief meinen Rücken hinunter, als ich das hörte.

„Wieso willst du das wissen?"

„Bella, stell dich nicht dümmer, als du bist. Was kann ich schon von ihm wollen? Sein Blut natürlich, du kleines Dummerchen.", sagte sie mit belustigenden Blick.

„Also, wie lange ist er schon tot?"

„Ich…ich weiß es nicht. Ein paar Stunden wahrscheinlich…"

Victoria schaute mich überrascht an.

„Ein paar Stunden? Aber müsste dann nicht schon dein kleiner Freund da sein? Er rettet dich doch sonst auch immer."

Und da kam er wieder, der Schmerz.

„Er ist nicht hier…"

„Nicht hier? Edward verlässt doch sonst nie deine Seite. Und seine kleine Schwester, wie hieß sie noch mal? Alice? Sie müsste den Unfall doch gesehen haben."

„Sie…sie haben d…die Stadt verlassen."

Mittlerweile war der Schmerz wieder unerträglich geworden. Ich fühlte wie sich langsam Tränen in meinen Augen bildeten, aber ich wollte nicht das Victoria sie sieht, also senkte ich den Kopf. Doch nur einen kurzen Augenblick später wurde mein Kopf wieder unsanft nach oben gerissen und ich blickte in zwei blutrote Augen, durch ihre wehenden Haare sah sie noch gefährlicher aus, aber immer noch fühlte ich keine Angst.

„Sie haben ohne dich, das lieblings Spielzeug der Cullens, die Stadt verlassen? Also hat Edward endlich eingesehen das er seine Zeit mit dir nur verschwendet?"

„Ja,...er hat es eingesehen. Er liebt mich nicht mehr….Wahrscheinlich hat er mich nie geliebt."

Meine Stimme war mittlerweile nur noch ein Flüstern. Im nächsten Moment brach Victoria in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Oh mein Gott! Das ist gut. Das ist wirklich gut. Das erklärt dann wohl auch deine verheulten Augen. Warst du gerade auf dem Weg nach Phoenix zu deiner Mutter?", fragte sie mich grinsend.

„Nein, wir kommen gerade von ihrer Beerdigung…"

„Das wird ja immer besser! Erst erfährst du das dich deine geliebter Edward nie geliebt hat, dann kratzt deine Mutter ab und nach ihre Beerdingung stirbt dein Vater in deinen Armen. Du kannst einem fast Leid tun. Fast. Aber weißt du es ist alles deine Schuld, du hast diesen Schmerz verdient. Denn du bist schlecht Bella. Du hast es nicht verdient glücklich zu sein. Und weiß du was deswegen werde ich dich auch töten."

Sie hatte den Satz noch nicht mal zu Ende gesprochen, das wurde ich auch schon gegen den nächsten Baum geschleudert. Ein lautes Knacken ertönte im Wald, vermutlich eine meiner Rippen. Als ich aufblickte stand Victoria auch schon wieder vor mir.

„Na Bella. Hast du Angst?"

Hatte ich Angst? Immerhin wollte mich ein Vampir auf eine schmerzvolle Art und Weise töten. Aber nein, da war keine Angst. Ich spürte den Schmerz durch den Aufprall, aber noch deutlicher spürte ich den Schmerz in meinem Herzen.

„Nein…Ich habe keine Angst…", sagte ich monoton und ohne jegliches Gefühl.

Victoria zog ungläubig, eine ihrer perfekten Augenbrauen hoch.

„Du hast keine Angst? Darf ich fragen wieso? Immerhin wirt du gleich sterben. Selbst Vampire haben Angst in dem Moment wo sie verlieren und ihre Überreste verbrannt werden."

Um ihren Standpunkt zu verdeutlichen schlug sie mir mit der Faust ins Gesicht und wieder flog ich ein paar Meter. Noch bevor ich richtig auf dem Boden aufkam drehte sie mir den Arm um, damit ich sie wieder ansehe. In diesem Moment hörte ich ein Geräusch das ich nie wieder vergessen würde. Ein lautes Krachen halte immer und immer wieder in meinem Kopf, sie hatte meine Schulter zertrümmert. Ich stöhnte schmerzhaft auf.

„Also, warum hast du keine Angst?"

„Weil, weil ich nicht mehr Leben möchte. Ich will nicht mehr", mittlerweile liefen mir die Tränen über das Gesicht, „ich kann nicht mehr. Ohne **ihn** kann und will ich nicht leben. Ich fühle nichts mehr, außer Trauer, ich bin innerlich wie tot!"

Sie schaute mich an und ich sah ihre Augen kurz auf blitzen. Sie hatte eine neue Idee…

„Bella? Ich will, dass du leidest. Ich will dazu du genau das Gleiche fühlst wie ich. Ihr habt mir James genommen. Ich habe ihn geliebt und er liebte mich. Ich verdamme dich zu einer ewigen Existenz als Vampir. In dem Wissen, von niemanden geliebt oder gebraucht zu werden. Bella, du bist nutzlos und du wirst immer nutzlos sein."

Und dann fühlte ich einen körperlichen Schmerz, der alles andere übertraf. Ich krümmte mich am Boden zusammen und fing an zu schreien.

„Ja, schrei nur Bella. Leide. Wir werden uns wieder sehen. Das verspreche ich dir."

Damit verließ sie mich und ließ mich in meinen Qualen allein zurück.

Ich war die ganze Verwandlung über bei Bewusstsein. Ich bekam alles mit. Dann, am dritten Tag, war alles vorbei. Schwach richtete ich mich auf und blickte mich um. Alle Farben und Gerüche waren soviel intensiver. Es war überwältigend. Aber ich konnte mich nur schwer bewegen, mein Körper fühlte sich an wie Blei. Und dann standen plötzlich 5 Menschen vor mir. 5 Vampire.

70 Jahre später

Seit mittlerweile 70 Jahren lebe ich nun schon, bei den Vampiren, die mich nach meiner Verwandlung fanden und bei sich aufnahmen. Sie lebten auch als Vegetarier und waren auf dem Weg in eines ihrer Häuser, nach ihrem Besuch, bei der Vampirfamilie in Alaska.

Bei ihnen fühlte ich mich wohl und manchmal war ich sogar glücklich. Das war nur selten der Fall, aber manchmal schaffte ich es glücklich zu sein. Meine neue Familie bestand aus Ally (Alice: mir hat der Name so gefallenXD) und Jack unseren „Eltern", Lizzy und Dave und letztendlich noch Chris. Ich mochte meine Familie auf Anhieb, auch wenn Chris etwas aufdringlich war. Aber er hatte nie eine Chance bei mir, ich würde immer nur **ihn** lieben.

„Bella! Jetzt komm endlich! Wir kommen noch zu spät zur Schule!", hörte ich Lizzy von draußen rufen. Es hätte natürlich ausgereicht, wenn sie normal laut gesprochen hätte, immerhin konnten Vampire ja besonders gut hören, aber sie war immer ein wenig hitzig.

Ich rannte die Treppe runter und im nächsten Moment, saß ich auch schon in meinem Auto, wo die anderen auch schon auf mich warteten.

„Bin ja schon da.", sagte ich genervt.

Ich würde nie verstehen, warum sie sich so aufregt, seit ich ein Vampir war, war ich ein schnelle Fahrerin, Jack nannte es zwar rasen, aber egal.

Wir kamen natürlich pünktlich an der Forks Highschool an. Meine Familie hatte beschlossen, dass genug Zeit vergangen war, wieder nach Forks zurück zu ziehen. Mich würde jetzt, nachdem ich soooo schön war, eh keiner mehr erkennen, dass heißt falls meine ehemaligen Klassenkameraden überhaupt noch lebten.

Trotzdem war es komisch, wieder hier zu sein. Es war mein „erster" Schultag an dieser Schule. Aber es hatte sich trotzdem nicht viel hier verändert. Als wir über den Schulhof liefen, starrten uns alle Schüler an, aber daran war ich schon gewöhnt. Außerdem war meine Aufmerksamkeit auf etwas anderes gelenkt. Um genauer zu sein: Ich starrte auf dem silbernen Volvo vor mir.

„He Bella! Was ist los?", fragte mich Chris besorgt. „Alles okay?"

„Ja klar. Alles in Ordnung.", sagte ich und ging weiter, um meinen Stundenplan abzuholen. Die erste Stunde hatte ich alleine, ohne einen meiner Geschwister. Auf dem Weg zum Englischunterricht war ich Gedanken versunken und schwelgte in alten Erinnerungen, als ich plötzlich in eine Person lief.

„Sorry.", murmelte ich.

Ich blickte auf die Person und blickte in die geschockten Augen von…

Alice.

So das wars Ich hoffe euch gefällt das Kapitel und ihr hinterlasst mir einem Kommi


	3. Ein unverhofftes Wiedersehen

Ein unverhofftes Wiedersehen

**Ein unverhofftes Wiedersehen**

Hallöchen. Erst mal muss ich mich bei euch entschuldigen, dass es solange gedauert hat. Es tut mir wirklich leid. Dieses Kappi widme ich all denen, die mich immer wieder angeschrieben haben und gefragt haben, ob und wann ich weiter schreibe. Vielen Dank.

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß bei diesem Kapitel. Ich hoffe es ist nicht all zu schlecht geworden, denn ich bin ein bisschen aus der Übung

_Trotzdem war es komisch, wieder hier zu sein. Es war mein „erster" Schultag an der Forks Highschool. Aber es hatte sich trotzdem nicht viel hier verändert. Als wir über den Schulhof liefen, starrten uns alle Schüler an, aber daran war ich schon gewöhnt. Außerdem war meine Aufmerksamkeit auf etwas anderes gelenkt. Um genauer zu sein: Ich starrte auf dem silbernen Volvo vor mir._

„_He Bella! Was ist los?", fragte mich Chris besorgt. „Alles okay?"_

„_Ja klar. Alles in Ordnung.", sagte ich und ging weiter, um meinen Stundenplan abzuholen. Die erste Stunde hatte ich alleine, ohne einen meiner Geschwister. Auf dem Weg zum Englischunterricht war ich Gedanken versunken und schwelgte in alten Erinnerungen, als ich plötzlich in eine Person lief. _

„_Sorry.", murmelte ich._

_Ich blickte auf die Person und blickte in die geschockten Augen von…_

_Alice._

„Oh mein Gott! Bist du das Bella?!", fragte mich Alice mit weit aufgerissenen Augen.

_Mist. Was mach ich jetzt bloß? Denk Bella! Denk! _„Nein tut mir Leid. Ich bin nicht Bella.", sagte ich und lief sofort los. Doch weit kam ich nicht, denn ich wurde von einer kleinen, kalten Hand am Handgelenk gepackt und zurückgezogen.

„Doch. Doch du bist es. Du siehst anders aus. Aber du bist unsere Bella. Dein Geruch wird dich immer verraten.", sagte sie lächelnd und trat auf mich zu, um mich in die Arme zu schließen.

„Wag es nicht mich anzufassen! Ich bin nicht eure Bella! Eure Bella ist vor siebzig Jahren elendig gestorben. Also hau ab!"

Sie starrte mich wie versteinert an und ich konnte ganz deutlich den Schmerz in ihren Augen sehen.

_Nein, ich muss mich nicht schlecht fühlen, nur weil ich angeschrieen habe. Sie verdient es. _

Aber egal was ich mir auch sagte, ich konnte dir Schuldgefühle nicht vertreiben. Also, drehte ich mich um und lief einfach weiter.

„Nein Bella, bitte warte. Es tut mir Leid!", rief Alice mir nach und ich konnte die Verzweiflung in ihrer Stimme hören._ Sie hat dich verlassen. Sie war deine beste Freundin und hat dich verlassen. Verletze sie genauso, wie sie dich verletzt hat! Lass sie einfach stehen und lauf weiter!_

„Bella, bitte. Wenn nicht für mich, dann für Ed- „Wag es ja nicht seinen Namen in meiner Gegenwart zu nennen! Er hat nicht nur mein Herz, sondern auch mich gebrochen. Versteht du was ich dir sage, Alice?! Er hat mich gebrochen. Und du warst nicht besser. Du warst meine beste Freundin und hast mich im Stich gelassen. Ich habe dir verdammt noch mal vertraut Alice….", ich hätte mich nicht umgedreht, doch sie hatte genau das Falsche gesagt. Nach all den Jahren, konnte ich noch immer nicht seinen Namen ertragen. Noch immer hatte ich das Gefühl bei dem Klang seines Namens zu sterben. Und ich hasste mich dafür. Hasste mich für diese Schwäche, die ich einfach nicht überwinden konnte. So sehr ich mich auch anstrengte, ich schaffte es einfach nicht **ihn** oder seine Familie zu vergessen oder wenigstens nicht mehr das Gefühl zu haben bei lebendigem Leibe verbrannt zu werden.

„Lass mich einfach in Ruhe, okay? Tu mir bitte wenigstens diesen Gefallen…", sagte ich und ging weiter zum Englisch Unterricht. Dort angekommen, ging ich zum Lehrerpult um meinen Zettel von ihm unterschreiben zu lassen. Doch alles was er tat, war mich anzustarren. Klar, ich war es gewohnt angestarrt zu werden, aber hey er war immerhin mein Lehrer. Er könnte jedenfalls versuchen, es nicht so offensichtlich zu machen.

„Ähm! Entschuldigung, könnten Sie vielleicht diesen Zettel unterschreiben? Mein Name ist Bella Haden, ich bin mit meiner Familie neu hierher gezogen und soll nun diesen Zettel von meinen Lehrer unterschreiben lassen.", sagte ich so freundlich wie ich konnte und versuchte den Ärger mit Alice zu vergessen und mir nichts anmerken zu lassen.

„OH! Sehr erfreut Miss Haden! Sehr erfreut. Geben Sie mir den Zettel nur schnell her, ich werde ihn sofort unterschreiben….Hier bitte schön. Ich hoffe doch, sie fühlen sich hier wohl?" Langsam sollte ich eigentlich schon daran gewöhnt sein wie einfach Männer gestrickt sind, aber es überraschte mich einfach immer wieder.

„Na ja, ich habe ja noch nicht so viel von Forks gesehen. Aber es scheint ganz nett zu sein.", langsam kostete es mich echte Anstrengung heiter und fröhlich zu klingen und nicht genervt und angeekelt.

„Glauben Sie mir, Sie werden sich bald wie zu hause fühlen. Und wenn es irgendwelche Probleme gibt, könne Sie jederzeit zu mir kommen. Wenn Sie wollen, kann ich Ihnen auch meine private Handynummer geben, damit sie mich immer erreichen können Miss Haden."

„Äh, das ist sehr nett von Ihnen, aber ich denke ich werde gut zu recht kommen und wenn nicht, habe ich ja immer noch meine Brüder. Die regeln das dann schon."_ Freundlich Bella. Freundlich…_

„Oh, okay. Aber falls Sie Ihre Meinung ändern, können Sie JEDERZEIT zu mir kommen.", sagte er und man musste keine Gedanken lesen können um seine Hintergedanken zu bemerken._ Gedanken lesen…Reiß dich zusammen Bella! Lass den Schmerz nicht zu. Lass den Schmerz nicht zu…Lass ihn nicht zu…_

„Ist alles okay mit Ihnen Miss Haden? Sie schauen so traurig."

„Nein, nein. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Wo soll ich mich hinsetzen?", versuchte ich ihn abzulenken und es klappte. „Oh, selbstverständlich. Es tut mir Leid, aber ich glaube der einzige Platz ist in der letzten Reihe."

„Ach, dass ist schon in Ordnung." Dort konnte mich jedenfalls niemand aus der Klasse anstarren, ohne sich komplett um zudrehen. Und das wäre ziemlich unhöflich von ihnen. Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass man in Forks immer noch Wert auf Manieren legt. Den Rest der Stunde versuchte ich dem Lehrer zu zuhören, was sich als schwierig erwies, da ich schon alles wusste. Trotzdem schaffte ich es die Stunde zu überstehen ohne Aufzuspringen und dem Lehrer zu sagen, wie lahm sein Unterricht ist. Mein gutes Benehmen wurde auch prompt belohnt, denn die nächsten beiden Stunden fielen aus und so konnte ich mich in mein Auto setzten und ein wenig Musik hören. So war es jedenfalls geplant gewesen. Da aber auch meine „Geschwister" zwei Freistunden hatten, verbrachte ich meine Zeit mit ihnen. Normalerweise würde ich mich ja freuen Zeit mit ihnen zu verbringen, bloß nicht heute. Denn wenn man 70 Jahre zusammen lebt, kennt man auch die Macken der Anderen. Und mir würden sie sofort anmerken, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Aber mir fiel keine Ausrede ein, um mich zu drücken. Und wie ich es schon geahnt hatte, wussten sie sofort, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte.

„Bella, versuch es erst gar nicht. Was ist passiert?", fragte Lizzy und ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie nicht locker lassen würde.

„Gar nichts. Ich- „Bella! Was ist passiert?", fragte sie noch einmal. Diesmal hatte sich ihre Stimme jedoch schon ziemlich genervt angehört und ich bekam es langsam mit der Angst zu tun, denn ich wusste, dass mit Lizzy's Temperament nicht zu spaßen war. Also beschloss ich, ihnen lieber doch die Wahrheit zu erzählen.

„Ist ja gut. Ist ja gut. Ich habe Alice Cullen getroffen."

Toten Stille. Ich hatte es echt geschafft meine Familie zu schocken.

„…Alice Cullen?! DIE Alice CULLEN?!"

„ Ja, genau die", sagte ich und jetzt konnte ich meine Verzweifelung nicht mehr zurück halten. „Was soll ich denn jetzt machen? Ich bin noch nicht bereit sie zu treffen. Ich dachte vielleicht in den nächsten 300, 400 Jahren wäre ein geeigneter Zeitpunkt, aber doch nicht jetzt! Ich kann das nicht!!", mittlerweile bekam ich echte Panik. Ich war wirklich noch nicht bereit.

„Bella ganz ruhig. Beruhige dich, " sagte Chris und nahm mich in den Arm, „vergiss nicht: du bist nicht alleine. Zusammen schaffen wir das. Wir gehen jetzt zusammen in die Cafeteria und ignorieren sie einfach. Wenn sie trotzdem zu uns kommen, sagen wir ihnen, dass sie abhauen und dich in Ruhe lassen sollen. Und wenn sie das auch nicht machen, na ja ich denke, dann werden Dave und ich ihnen schon zeigen, was es heißt einen Haden zum Feind zu haben."

„Bist du sicher?", fragte ich zaghaft. Ich traute seinem Plan nicht so ganz, denn bis jetzt ging eigentlich jeder seiner Pläne in irgendeiner Art und Weise schief…

„Natürlich bin ich mir sicher. Komm", sagte er und zog mich Richtung Cafeteria.

In der Cafeteria angekommen, war ich mir der Blicke der Cullens nur all zu bewusst. Aber trotzdem schaffte ich es nicht zu ihnen rüber zu schauen.

„Siehst du Bella. Sie wagen es nicht hier her zu kommen", stellte Chris selbstsicher fest. Das hätte es allerdings lieber nicht tun sollen, denn ein paar Sekunden später standen alle Cullens vor unserem Tisch.

„Oh mein Gott. Sie ist es wirklich…", und obwohl ich nicht aufschaute, wusste ich, dass es Emmett war, der zu uns gesprochen hatte.

„Haut einfach ab, okay? Ihr seht doch, dass sie nicht mit euch reden will", sagte Dave mit gereiztem Ton.

„Ich denke, dass kann Bella selber entscheiden. Meinst du nicht?!", Emmett fühlte sich ganz offensichtlich provoziert.

„Sie hat sich entschieden. Also macht die Fliege!" _Ganz ruhig Bella. Ignorier sie einfach. Sie werden schon gehen. Du hältst das aus, solange __**er **__nur nichts sagt…_

„…Bella…", hörte ich **ihn **zaghaft sagen.

„Ich halte das nicht aus!", reif ich und lief so schnell ich konnte, ohne den normalen Menschen aufzufallen, aus der Cafeteria zum Parkplatz.

Doch wenn ich dachte, **ihm** dadurch entkommen zu sein, hatte ich mich geirrt. Denn ich war noch nicht mal an meinem Auto angekommen, da hielt **er **mich schon am Handgelenk zurück.

„Bella."

„Fass mich nicht an!"

„Bella ich- „Ich sagte: FASS MICH NICHT AN!!"

„Sag mal bist du taub?!", schrie Chris ihn an. „Du sollst sie los lassen!"

„ Halt du dich daraus! Das geht nur mich und Bella etwas an!"

„Das du es auch noch wagst sie bei ihrem Namen zu nennen. Gerade DU! Derjenige der ihr all das Leid angetan hat!"

„Du hast doch keine Ahnung!"

„Du hast hier keine Ahnung! Wo warst du denn, als ihr all die schlimmen Sachen passiert sind? Häh?! Wo warst du, als du sie alleine im Wald hast liegen lassen?" „Chris hör auf!", rief ich dazwischen. Ich wollte nicht, dass er meine Geschichte erfährt, doch Chris war nicht zu stoppen. „Und wo warst du, als ihre Mutter gestorben ist?" „Hör auf! Chris bitte höre auf!" „Oder als ihr Vater gestorben ist? Oder als ein sadistischer Vampir sie im Wald gefoltert hat? Aber als sie von dem Vampir gebissen wurde und drei Tage lang, alleine und unter größten Qualen zu einem Vampir wurde, warst du doch sicher an ihrer Seite, oder!?"

„Chris, du sollst verdammt noch mal aufhören!"

Ich konnte, dass alles nicht mehr ertragen. Der Schmerz war einfach zu groß, also rannte ich los. Weg von ihnen und vor allem weg von **ihm**.

So fertig

Ich hoffe, dass Kappi hat euch gefallen und ihr lasst mich in einem Kommi wissen wie es euch gefallen hat.

Das nächste Kapitel wird auf jedenfall schneller kommen. VersprochenXD

Knutschi Daisukifan


End file.
